


drive my car

by chepsi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, SO BABY PULL ME CLOSER IN THE BACKSEAT OF YOUR audi r8 star of lucis, beep beep beep beep yeah, conscrit welcome, i'm...kinda new to this, i've had this written for awhile it just needed a name so i bs'ed one, if i think of something better i'm seriously changing it, so yeah this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chepsi/pseuds/chepsi
Summary: Noctis loves his car.He loves the model. He loves the color. He loves the handling. And he loves the way the leather feels on his back when his shirt rides up while Prompto’s sucking his dick.





	drive my car

Noctis loves his car.

He loves the model. He loves the color. He loves the handling. And he loves the way the leather feels on his back when his shirt rides up while Prompto’s sucking his dick.

He had planned to drive Prompto home, of course, after their impromptu “study session” for their upcoming test devolved into playing through _Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood_ for what had to be the fifth time. When he looked at the clock, because it was still so early and why was Prompto falling asleep on his shoulder and _shit it’s almost eleven,_ Noctis thought he should probably get his friend home. He didn’t think that Prompto was going to lean across the seats before he even started the car and kiss him hard, fervently, wasting no time in resting a hand on his thigh. Or that he would move his seat back and pull Prompto into his lap. Yet they continued like this, lips swollen and hands wandering until the seat was aaall the way back and Prompto was settled in the spot he is now, right between Noctis’s thighs with his cock in his mouth. 

Noctis hisses and arches his back when Prompto hits a  _ good  _ spot with his tongue. He reaches down to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair and sees him smiling up at him, blue eyes wide as he takes him deeper. 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispers, now gripping Prompto’s hair tight, trying desperately to hold himself back from thrusting into the wet heat. He closes his eyes as Prompto hollows his cheeks, his tongue traveling an electrifying path from the base to the tip. He touches the slit and moves to suck on the head and Noctis trembles and then—

And then he pulls off.

Noctis’s eyes snap open at the sudden interruption. He looks down to see Prompto laying his head on his thigh, eyes half-lidded with a small smile still crossing his cheeks. “I didn’t say stop.” 

Prompto laughs. “Jeez, Noct, let me breathe.” His freckled cheeks are flushed pink, and he softly traces his thumb on the little bit of exposed flesh on Noct’s stomach. He then reaches down and Noctis hears the  _ zzp _ of his fly as he lets his probably-throbbing dick free. 

“School pants are the worst,” he mumbles, following with a happy sigh, and it’s one of the most beautiful sounds Noctis has ever heard. Prompto leans into his leg, eyes starting to close and lips parted, still red and swollen, as he begins to touch himself. It makes Noctis’s cock twitch and though he hates to stop such a glorious display, they were kind of in the middle of something.

“Prompto,” Noctis says, nudging his face softly with a knee, but then Prompto  _ moans _ , and he can’t help but slide his own hand back up his dick.

“Can’t I have a turn?” he breathes, giving Noctis another grin before coming back to rest his elbows on his thighs.

Noctis reaches over and threads the fingers of his free hand through Prompto’s. Prompto squeezes. 

“Didn’t you tell me you always wanted road head?” 

“You’re not doing much about that.” 

Prompto puts a hand under his chin and pouts. “Don’t be so whiny. It’s real uncomfortable down here, you know.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Come here.” He helps Prompto back into his lap. He’s just starting to sit down when a loud honk startles both of them.

“Prompto!” Noctis yanks him forward and it’s suddenly silent again, besides the fading echo of the sound. “Watch it, dumbass, that was the horn!” 

“Well obviously! I didn’t mean to!”

Noctis looks around the parking garage, scanning for anyone who would so lucky to catch the prince in such an exposed state. He’s relieved to see that there’s still no one around. He pinches Prompto’s stomach, getting a squeal in response. “Be more careful.” 

“Sorry Noct,” says Prompto, reaching again for his cock, maybe as an apology. “My legs are asleep.” He takes them both in his hand, slowly stroking up and down, returning to a rhythm. “Your car is too nice for this, dude.” 

Noctis leans forward to press a kiss to the bit of shoulder peeking out from Prompto’s t-shirt. “All the more reason to do it,” his voice ghosts against his skin. He sucks on the spot, and Prompto shudders and increases his pace. “Speaking of...doing it,” he whispers between kissing up Prompto’s neck, “do you want to, you know—“

“Do it?” Prompto laughs, but his voice trembles and breaks as Noctis finds a sensitive spot. He takes a shaky breath and nods. “Please.” He barely breathes the word. 

Noctis takes one last look around the garage and then brings his lips to Prompto’s, sloppy and needy but  _ gods  _ it feels good. Their tongues come together as Noctis fights to get Prompto’s slacks off his hips. Prompto goes to sit up for easier access but Noctis pulls him right back. 

“Horn,” his hisses, taking a second to pull away. He watches Prompto squirm and  _ finally  _ get his pants down, his cock still standing hard and desperate for attention.

“Better,” he says, wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck and bringing him in for another kiss. Noctis slips one hand up Prompto’s shirt and fumbles with the glove box with the other. When he brushes a nipple and Prompto  _ actually moans in his mouth holy shit, _ he has to stop to dig for what he’s looking for. Prompto busies himself sucking on Noct’s collarbone while he waits.

“Not too high,” Noctis says. “Don’t want...Gladio to see…” 

“Let him see.” Prompto pauses to admire his work, watching the spot flush pink.

“Absolutely not.” 

He finally fishes a condom out of the glove compartment, and after one more time rummaging around, a bottle of lube to go with it.

“Wooow,  _ somebody’s  _ prepared.” Prompto looks impressed, but also like he wants to laugh. 

“Hey,” Noctis warns, trying very hard not to spill the lube on his seat. “Don’t start.” 

“You just got this car, like, a month ago—“

Noctis shuts him up by bringing a cold, slicked finger to his hole. He gasps, and leans forward to bury his face in Noctis’s shoulder. He gets knuckle deep and Prompto clutches desperately at his shirt, whimpering. When he adds another, and Prompto’s breath hitches and he whispers  _ oh, Noct _ , he moves one of Prompto’s hands to his neglected dick, starved for touch. Prompto takes them both again, moving at a skin-crawlingly slow pace, and his hand shakes when Noct works a third finger inside him. He bends forward even more, moaning something jumbled words like “deeper” and “more” and “Noooct” and fucking himself on his fingers. 

“You want it huh?” Noctis says in his ear, voice low and full of his own want.

“Yes,” Prompto whines. “Gods, yes.” 

“Tell me.” 

“Noct, please.” 

“More.” 

Prompto looks up at him, a pathetic expression overtaking his soft features. His face is red and he’s panting slightly. “Noctis, please, I’m gonna come before—“ 

Noctis grips the hand around their dicks tight and stops moving his fingers in Prompto’s ass. Prompto squeaks.

“No, you won’t. Now tell me what you want.” 

Prompto _gets it_ now. His eyes widen and he looks at Noct and he _begs_ _him_ , in the most needy, pained voice.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Mhmm,” Noctis lets his hand go.

“I want you to fuck me so hard and make me come,” He’s panting again. “And oh gods, I’m gonna…” He blinks and goes back to where he was. “Make me lose control and scream your name and if we’re not careful we’ll fuck up the car or someone will find us and  _ Noct please I’m about to lose my mind.”  _

That’s enough and Noctis finally rolls the condom over his achingly hard dick. Prompto is shaking. It’s obvious he’s holding on as hard as he can. Noctis is ready to give him what he wants—what they both want. He puts his hands under Prompto’s ass and helps him up, despite the shivering, and onto his dick.

“Be careful,” he says, resting a hand on the small of his back to avoid the horn. 

“Yeah,” says Prompto, more focused on lowering himself to take Noctis’s length. “Oh gods. Oh gods oh gods  _ oh gods _ .” Noctis helps guide him until he bottoms out, and then he’s frozen, panting heavily as he adjusts to being so full. 

“Yeah,” he says again, softly, putting his arms back around Noctis’s neck.

“You ready?”

He nods, a tiny motion, before rolling his hips for the first time. He immediately cups a hand over his mouth and moans. Loud.

“Yeah, Prom,” Noctis thrusts back, head falling against the seat. He pushes Prompto’s hair behind his ear and returns to kissing his neck. Prompto shudders and slowly eases them into a rhythm, whimpering softly into his hand.

“Take it off,” Noctis whispers, his hands on Prompto’s hips, now easing up his shirt. Prompto slows to a crawl and fixes him with a questioning look, so Noctis does it himself. He takes Prompto’s hand from his mouth and lays it back on his shoulder. 

“Now don’t stop, keep going,” he says, his hot breath on Prompto’s chest. “I wanna hear you.”

“You know I’m— _ Noct!” _ He’s cut off by a moan as Noctis teasingly slides his tongue across a nipple. 

He stops to smile. “What, loud?” 

“Yes!” Prompto tugs on Noct’s hair in indignation. “You  _ want  _ someone to find us?” 

Noctis drags his teeth on the tender spot, eliciting another cry from Prompto. “Maybe.” 

Prompto speeds up, leaning forward so Noctis’s cock hits all the right places. “What if...they did,” he asks, breathing heavily. “What would you do?” He puts his hands back on Prompto’s ass and pulls him closer. “Hmm,” he says, feigning thoughtfulness, which is difficult due to the shaking in his voice. “I’d let them look. Watch me fuck you like this...because gods, Prom, you look good like this.” He’s thrusting faster now. He’s close, and from the look of things Prompto is too.

“Yeah?” Prompto asks, voice soft, almost like he doesn’t believe him. 

“Oh yeah,” Noctis says in his ear. “You close?”

_ "Fuck _ , yes."

“You gonna beg me to come?”

Prompto whimpers and fuck, Noctis almost loses it right there. “Please Noctis.  _ Please.  _ I’m gonna come so fucking hard,” he has to pause, panting, maybe so he doesn’t right then, and Noctis slows down for him and kisses his forehead. 

“Can I finish,” Prompto says, his voice barely more than a breath, a hiccup. Gods, it’s so pathetic. All of him is trembling, his thighs shaking so much, Noctis knows it’s going to be hard for him to stand after. “Please?” 

“Yeah,” Noctis eases back into fucking him. “Yeah, Prom. You can finish. Come for me.” 

Prompto doesn’t even move this time, just lets Noctis thrust inside him over, and over, and  _ over _ , until he finally comes with a strangled cry, strings of white spilling between them. His nails dig into Noctis’s back from grabbing his shirt so tight, and he leans back, taking it all in. Noctis increases his pace, helps him ride it out, and then he comes too, gasping Prompto’s name into his shoulder. It feels so good he almost doesn’t hear the blare of the horn.

Almost.

But then he does.

And he jumps, and he pulls Prompto forward again, who just buries his face in Noctis’s chest. “Wait,” he mumbles, raising his head to look at him, shock and realization replacing ecstasy on his face. “Fuck.”

“Uh, fuck is right. Oh man _. _ ” Noctis tries to look at see if anyone’s around, but the windows are completely fogged up. If it wasn’t obvious what they were doing before, it definitely was now. Not to mention there wasn’t a single car in Lucis that looked like Noctis’s. 

It was custom made.

“Oh  _ man, _ ” he says again, this time concerned.  “Get up.”

“Noooooct.”

“Prompto. Get. Up.”

With incredibly weak legs, Prompto lifts himself off of Noctis. His back hits the wheel as he gets up.

“Shit, Prompto, don’t do it again!”

“I’m being careful!” 

He climbs back into the passenger seat and pulls up his pants, grumbling something about  _ so much for an afterglow _ . Noctis ignores him and quickly ties off the condom. He slips it under the seat and rolls down the windows, stuffing himself back in his pants as he does so. 

“That’s gonna be really gross if you forget about it.”

“I won’t!”

He carefully pokes his head out and scans the area.

Still, no one.

No cars coming in, no cars leaving, no parents dragging their screaming kids out, or old ladies unloading groceries. 

He turns to Prompto. “You look too.”

Prompto cranes his neck out the window and looks around. “Nope. Nobody.”

Noctis rolls the windows up and leans back in his seat. “Wow.” He looks at Prompto. Prompto looks back at him.

And he laughs. 

He cracks up. And then Noctis can’t help it, he’s laughing too, and neither of them can stop.  

“Wow,” says Noctis again, as Prompto wipes a tear from his eye. “That was stupid.”

“But it was fun.” Prompto smiles at him, and gods, Noctis could never say no to those eyes.

“Yeah,” He leans over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “It was fun.” 

“But I’m really freakin’ tired now, dude. Can I go home?” He laughs again, leaning his head back on the seat. 

Noctis starts the car and looks at the time.

It’s one thirty. 

He pauses for a second before taking the keys back out of the ignition and turning back to Prompto.

“Why don’t you stay the night?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i mean, if i had that car i’d fuck prompto in it too.  
> come visit me on tumblr @chepsi!


End file.
